


Choreography

by bmvagawood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (most characters are brief), Character Study, Lance being a good dancer, M/M, i have watched too many choreography vids and yet, ish?, shiro realizing that maybe he gay, this is short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmvagawood/pseuds/bmvagawood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what a good exercise? Dancing. Dancing is a very good exercise. Now you know who could be a rad dancer? Lance. Lance could be a rad dancer. Meanwhile, Shiro learns that heterosexuality does not survive long on this spaceship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choreography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyjuctice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kittyjuctice).



> lmao so here's the song & choreography i tried my best to describe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aor6HjWVgio&ab_channel=Saskia%27sDansschool i only talk about 0:31 through about 1:00 but its a good vid trust me.  
> So I'm in love with latino Lance and trust me, as a Latina, I've been tempted by zumba and nearly forced into it by my mother. Then I saw this animation of Lance dancing: http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/146964056329/lance-knows-how-to-dance-i-cant-believe-i-did and my heart was set.

It was a question that admittedly went over Shiro’s head as well as everyone else's. Perhaps they should have taken notice since, thinking back, Lance was quieter and shyer when he approached Allura. Sure, he’s gotten less flirty with her as of recently and has stopped coming onto her unless it was to make her laugh, but he still treats her as a friend. The way he walked up to her, shoulders drawn in and lips pursed, was the walk of someone who was expecting punishment. Shiro  _ should  _ have noticed, but he was witnessing Hunk and Coran argue about food, which, honestly, was far too entertaining.

Since he was busy watching Coran’s mustache get bushier and more disheveled as he got more persistent in his gestures, Shiro only listened to the conversation with a slight twinge of curiosity. 

“Allura,” Lance had started, his voice low and barely audible even if Shiro was only a few feet away on the couch, “are there any rooms with.. uh mirror walls?”

There was a pause.  Then Allura slowly repeated, “‘Mirror walls’? Do you mean walls covered with mirrors?”

“Yes! Uh- I mean, yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” he laughed, the sound an octave too high and too rapid to be normal. She hummed at it, probably already trying to find the room in her mind and not noticing the way he twitched when she raised her hand to her chin. Then Allura snapped, causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing and turn to her. Lance gave a smile that was -how did Shiro not  _ notice _ \- a bit strained before being dragged away by an excited Allura whom was already chattering at high speed. Her story of how the room was built drifted into a silence as the pair disappeared down the hall and the rest of them were left staring at each other.

Pidge looked up from their laptop at that moment, pulling down their headphones in the process, “What? What happened?” They studied Hunk and Coran, “Did Hunk finally win?”

“I don’t know and no,” Keith replied, unfolding from his silent perch on the other couch and looking confused, “I heard something about a room, but that was it. I would guess it was Lance flirting but-”

“He would have been louder about it,” Hunk finished, staring down at the hallway where the two left before shrugging, “Oh well, Allura seemed pumped so it wasn’t anything like that.” The rest murmured agreements before continuing what they were doing. However, Shiro paused for a moment, feeling somewhat strange at the passing thought of those two alone. It was stupid, so he ignored it. Lance was flirty, sure, but he was still  _ Lance _ , and Allura would never go for him… Right? Shiro shook his head, turning back to Hunk’s renewed argument that was aided by Pidge, and he put the whole thing on the backburner of his mind.

 

Now, dinner comes around.

“Oh Shiro!” Allura grabs his shoulders, looking both haggard and relieved in a way that set off his (what the team deemed) ‘Dad sense’. He is immediately on edge, eyebrows furrowed and full attention on the princess. She breathes in deep before raising her head and speaking quick and panicked, “Can you please get Lance? No one else can get Hunk to stop cooking, even after Coran has accepted defeat! Pidge said Lance is our only hope.”

He lets out his own sigh of relief as his muscles relax and he laughs under his breath. He slips the hands off his shoulders and asks, “Why don’t you get him? I don’t know where that room is.”

“I’m the one keeping Coran from cooking again,” she smiles at that and Shiro thinks that they are both marveling at how they have all changed since that first day. If their biggest immediate threat is drowning from the sheer quantity of Hunk’s food, then it’s a good day. “It’s near the training deck, a few doors to the right.”

He nods and pats her on the arm before she takes off again, shouting in Atlean when pots could be heard as they clattered to the ground. Shiro begins his trek to the training deck, whistling all the while, and wondering what Lance is up to. 

As team leader, he likes to think he has the team mostly figured out. Lance, he believes, is a people person. Unlike the majority of the group, Lance practically needs interaction and contact to survive. He craves attention like a plant craves water; if you don’t water a plant, it wilts. Lance does his best when the team is together, and prefers them all in the same area; he even goes as far to drag Keith out of training just so they can all eat lunch together. 

Sure, he makes barbed remarks and throws insults, but Shiro is pretty sure that Lance hates being ignored. He hates being stifled or pushed aside. So he rags on Keith, flirts (well flirt _ ed _ ) with Allura, pokes at Pidge’s laptop, and hangs off Hunk, all so they would look at him. Talk to him, even if it’s yelling. So, yes, Shiro has a soft spot for the guy. He gives his occasional blunders and borderline irritating comments a pass because he can understand.

_ ‘Wait’ _ , he thinks as he passes the training deck,  _ ‘what was my initial idea? Oh, right.’  _ So if Lance prefers company, then why was he gone the whole day? Why was he in some random room alone? Shiro frowns a bit and nearly collides with a wall. Right. Hallways eventually end. Got it. He’s about to head back to the training deck to try and follow Allura’s directions when he hears something. It’s extremely muffled, but he hears thumps like heartbeats. He walks down the hallway again, the sound getting louder as he turns right. It’s… music? He’s not exactly sure.

He opens the door and the sound is no longer muffled. It’s  _ loud _ . It immediately sweeping up his heart beat and coaxes it to follow its own rhythm. A guitar accompanies the thumps, backing up the melody. There is a singer, but the words are of a different language. One that he doesn’t understand at all.

Then Shiro looks in and his breathing just  _ stops _ .

Lance is...

His eyes are closed as he moves in such an… not Lance way. He is mouthing the lyrics as he pivots on his left leg while the right one steps around in a circle. Step, hips shake back and forth, arms moving up then snapping left and down again. His body twists as he does, sweat causing his skin to shine a golden brown. Step again. Hips shake. Arms swing. Repeat until he faces the mirror again. The singer sings another line and his arms snap open, as if opening a large door, before coming back up to smooth from his ruffled hair down his torso. His foot steps forward and then back again, serving only to shake his hips again.

Shiro would choke in disbelief if he had any air in his lungs. He gasps as Lance does it again and shifts back into the circle movement except going the other way this time. His eyes are partially open now, and Shiro could see that all his concentration was on how his body was moving, so they are hazy and unfocused. 

The room is suddenly really warm as Lance faces the mirror again then faces his left, stepping backwards while pumping out his arms. One. Two. Shift right. Pumps out his arms. One. Two. Sure, the boy is not as muscular as he is, but he is  _ toned _ . He could see it in how straight his arms flew, as if he were throwing a punch.

Luckily, the door is too back and left for the mirror to catch, even if it means he can’t see Lance’s face. Perhaps that is for the best as Shiro has an excellent view of his teammate from behind and honestly, that alone is difficult to handle. 

He knows Lance is cute, in the way he soaks up attention like a cat in sunshine and how he smiles when he talked about his family. But this?

This is fucking illegal.

Shiro closes the door when Lance starts doing some really crazy stuff with his arms that makes his body shift and move like it was made of something more liquid than bone. The music reduces to that muffled beat, or maybe that is just his heart trying to calm itself down and failing drastically. Lance can dance. Lance can dance  _really really well_. 

“Fuck,” he rasps out, the image of Lance dancing so smoothly and easily replaying in his mind’s eyes. The image of Lance, eyes half open and hazed, lips forming an o shape as he mouthed along, and sweat running down his neck…

Shiro rubs at his eyes, rubbing out the sweat that he didn’t know had formed. He breathes again, the air coming in at a more gentle and slower pace, before stepping away from the door. He walks into the kitchen a few minutes later, Hunk almost shoving a cake like pastry in his face and Allura brighting up to see him. Then she notices the red on his cheek and the space at his side.

“You’re,” he clears his throat since his voice had come out gravely instead, “You’re going to have to get him.”

She steps forward, releasing Coran from whatever headlock she had gotten him into, and places a hand on his forehead, “Are you alright? You’re very red. And why? What happened?”

He is now the one to grab her shoulders, his eyes wide, and whispers, “I think I- I think- He can dance, Allura, he can  _ dance. _ ” He then slumps over a table and buries his head in his arms as the princess pats his back, albeit confused. Shiro finds out that closing his eyes is a mistake when the 10 seconds of Lance dancing plays out again and he promptly tries to sort himself out while Allura leaves to finish his job.

He couldn’t look at Lance during dinner without going red and losing ability to speak correctly. He thinks to himself, ' _Okay, so I'm not as straight as I thought. Alright, I can deal with this._ ' Lance then meets his eyes and smiles, a shining and genuine grin that should be utilized as a weapon because oh boy. He's not sure if he can deal with this.


End file.
